


Halloween on the Ranch

by f0rever15elf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cockwarming, Cream Pie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Food mention, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: It’s Halloween on the Ranch and Jack is so excited to see all the little rugrats out looking for candy. Such a happy night leads to some intense confessions and a passionate session with the man you love.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Halloween on the Ranch

You adore Halloween. The spooky movies, the fun decorations, the fancy treats that you can spend all day making. You love it all. But your favorite part of Halloween is definitely seeing the happy smiles of the children that come knocking on your door all dressed in their costumes. They always look so happy as you put the massive candy bars in their little trick-or-treating pouches. The only thing that you enjoyed more than that was seeing Jack with them, commenting on their costumes with such genuine awe as he fills their bags.

Jack loves children, it’s something you knew since before you ever started dating him. Whenever you were on a mission with him that involved you out and about, he’d always be smiling as you walked past a park where children were happy and laughing. When the partners of other Statesmen operatives would bring their kids to work, Jack would sit with them, bouncing them on his knee and cooing to them about how they were a little cowboy or cowgirl and it made you weak in the knees for him. After dating for a while and moving in with you, he brought of the idea of starting a hayride on the ranch.

“We can plant a pumpkin patch and have a hay ride on the truck, put out some of those goofy Halloween decorations and dress up to greet the kids. We can drive ‘em around in their little costumes with their families to go pick their own pumpkins! Imagine it, Sugar! All the kids laughin’ and playin’ and just havin’ a wonderful time.” You smiled at him as he rambled, a beautiful glimmer in his eyes. How could you say no to something that made him so happy?

“I think it’s a wonderful idea, babe. Let’s do it.” You didn’t think you had ever seen such a beautifully wide smile on his face before as he pulled you to him, gracing your lips with a tender kiss. You giggle at the tickle of his mustache before he leans back just enough to to beam down at you with a Texas sized smile.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

“Ever day, lover boy, every day.”

It took some time to gain traction, but now the two of you find yourself every October carting excited children and their families through your little pumpkin patch. You had gotten to know some of them really well, even going so far as to join reading clubs with a few of them, much to the pleasure of Jack who knows you won’t be alone when he has to leave on a mission without you. It’s fun, carting the kids around while you and Jack wear your simple costumes, him as a reaper and you as a princess in a rather simple costume. The big costume you’re saving for Halloween night.

When the day finally arrives, you’re scrambling around the house as you chase the dog to try and get her fairy wings on her, and she is simply not having it. Jack watches with an amused expression as the little boxer springs over the couch leaving you to topple into it before letting out a huff of frustration. “I don’t think she wants to wear the wings, Darlin’.” He chuckles and comes over to help you up, dressed in as cowboy of a manner as he could, complete with lasso hanging from his hip.

“She thinks it’s play time,” you whine, looking up at him with those big and beautiful eyes that he absolutely adores. He chuckles and straightens the platinum blonde wig on your head that you’ve interwoven with leaves and flowers and ribbons, arranging it around your long prosthetic ears. You look so gorgeous in your little fairy outfit that he can’t help but stare.

“I’ll catch her and get her dressed, alright Sugar? You go and get yourself done the rest of the way up so we can go sit outside and wait for the rugrats to start showin’ up.” He taps your nose with a smile that you can’t help but return before nodding.

“Alright Jack. I’m gonna need help with the corset, I’ll be back in a bit.” You stand on tip-toe to press a quick kiss to his cheek before turning to head upstairs. His eyes follow you the whole way, smile never leaving his lips. God, he loves you.

He’s absolutely not prepared for how you look when you come flitting back down the stairs in that beautiful gossamer gown of soft lilac and gold. It sweeps the floor, fabric flowing around you like some colorful waterfall and you move with such effortless grace in it, you look like you’re floating. The top of the bodice shows off a tasteful amount of your collar bone that you’ve painted with an iridescent glitter, and you hold your under-bodice corset to your midsection. It’s a shimmering gold with purple embroidery of beautiful lilies and roses. “Jack, baby, can you lace this up for me so I can put on my wings?”

Jack has to pick his jaw up from off the floor. He’s called you his goddess, his princess, his little fairy more times than he can remember, but standing before him now as this absolute vision of beauty… you look like a queen and he your lowly servant. “Jack?” You ask again, looking up at him. You’ve done your makeup, purples and golds and iridescent glitter making you seem so far beyond this realm he wonders if he will even be able to lay his fingers upon you.

“Yeah, yeah I got you Baby Doll. C’mere.” You walk, no, glide over to him, the lace up leather shoes you wear keeping you soundless as you move. You turn your back to him, carefully pulling your wig out of the way and his fingers tremble as he tightens the strings. “That too tight Darlin’?” he whispers, voice dropping low and you have to resist the urge to moan, shaking your head.

“Perfect, lover. Thank you. Let me go get my wings and we can get set up outside.” As you go to take a step away though, you’re stopped by Jack’s arm winding around your waist, pulling you back against him. He carefully parts the wig, exposing your neck before peppering light kisses along it. “J-Jack,” you breathe out, trembling in his arms, disarmed at the sudden move.

“You are the most majestic creature I’ve ever seen, dressed like this. Is this what all you bought when I gave you my credit card at the Ren Fair?” You giggle and nod, arching forward to give yourself enough space to turn around in his arms, wrapping your own around his neck.

“Do you like it? I still have to put the wings and circlet on for the look to be complete.”

“Baby Doll I love it. Those kids will think you’re some kind of magical goddess, I’m sure of it.” He kisses the tip of your nose before pulling back and spinning you around. “Now go get them wings on!” You yelp, following it with a laugh as he smacks your ass, sending you back upstairs. As you disappear, he shakes his head with a grin as he goes to get the candy. “Woman is gonna be the death of me.”

~~~

“Trick or treat!!!” A little devil and ghost scream, holding out their bags.

“Man alive, what a spooky little ghost! Scared my Stetson plum off my head!” Jack grabs his hat, raising it up and earns a delightful little giggle from the girl dressed as a ghost. “And a scary little devil! You gonna cause any trouble round here?” He points at the devil, giving him a sideways glance.

“Only if you don’t give me your bestest candy bars!” The child waves his pitchfork around menacingly and Jack plays at being scared, cowering before the little devil before slipping a few large chocolate bars into his bag, following suit with the ghost.

“Oh please don’t hurt us Mr. Devil! I’m just a helpless cowboy!” The children laugh, waving at you as you gracefully wave back, smiling.

“Your offering pleases me,” the little devil says, the parents trying desperately to keep it together behind them and Jack relaxes, dramatically wiping his brow. “Protect the pretty fairy lady.” He points his fork at you this time and you act surprised, clutching at the necklace around your throat.

“You have my word I will do just that, Mr. Devil!” The child nods before calling goodbye to you, turning to head back to his parents.

“Bye funny cowboy man! Bye pretty fairy lady!” The little ghost waves to you and you giggle softly, waving back to her as you watch them head back to their car, on to the next house.

Jack chuckles as he fixes his Stetson. “What a pair of little ones. Those parents sure have their hands full there.”

“I’m sure they love it Jack. Those two seemed very sweet.” He smiles fondly at your comment, nodding. Reaching down, you give you little boxer Layla a scratch behind the ears, watching the driveway. “Think we’ll get many more tonight, lover? It’s getting pretty late.”

“Not sure, Darlin’. I think it’s best we stay out a little while longer, just in case. Don’t wanna miss any of the rugrats that may come here last minute.” You smile at him as he takes a seat in his rocking chair, bit of straw between his teeth as he watches the drive leading up to the house. He was always so fixated on the kids that came to visit, you wondered briefly what it would be like to have ones of your own. As quick as the thought comes, however, you usher it away deciding to focus on his chosen look for the night.

He looked like a cowboy on any normal day, but today he played it up. And those assless chaps were doing wonders for him. He even found his little string tie from his father and the most Texas sized belt buckle he could. He honestly looks like someone out of a cartoon, and you love it. He rouses you from your daydreaming when he calls your name. Shaking your head, he arches an eyebrow before tilting his head to gesture down the drive. Your eyes land on a little girl in a pretty pink fairy costume running up, and you immediately recognize her as little Gloria. Her mom is in your reading group and she would sometimes bring her to meetings when she couldn’t find a sitter.

“Well now, what magical creature comes a-gallopin’ up to my front door, hm?” Jack grins as the little girl makes it up the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of you.

“Trick or treat!” She yells in her adorably high pitched voice.

“Oh little sister how good it is that you visited this night!” you call, stepping forward as you put on your most posh, fanciful accent. You give her a little curtsy, beaming at her. “The most beautiful of all of the fairies of the court has come to grace our home!”

“You’re the most beautifulest of all the fairies who-who have ever existed in the history of ever!” she replies and your cheeks grow hot as you giggle. From the mouths of babes, your mother always said.

“Such a kind little fairy she is. The Pink Princess!” You take the remaining four large chocolate bars, laying them gently in her bag. “And for this we will give you a gift! The rest of our candy!” Jack nods, tipping his hat to the little girl as he takes the remainder of the package in his hands, tipping out at least twelve bars into her bag. The little girl gapes at Jack and you resist the urge to giggle. When she runs forward, however, and wraps her arms around Jack in a tight hug, your heart melts and you resist the urge to cry. He’s such a natural with children, that the thought of having ones of your own rapidly comes back.

“Thank you Mr. Jack!” she cries in her tiny voice and he chuckles, hugging her back gently.

“You’re very welcome Miss Pink Princess. Now, gone ‘n’ get back to your folks and show them how much you got for being the prettiest princess.” She lets go of him, coming over to give you a hug as well, which you readily accept.

“Happiest of Halloweens to you, little Pink Princess,” you coo to her and she giggles, stepping back before giving you a peck on the cheek, turning to run back to her parents. You wave to her mother, chuckling at the exclamations at the sheer amount of candy in her little bag. That girl wouldn’t be sleeping for days.

“Well now, Darlin’. I think it’s time we go ahead and call it a night. Air’s getting’ a little chilly, don’t ya think?” You nod, shivering as if on cue and he chuckles, wrapping his arm around your shoulder as he leads you inside to the warmth of the homes.

“So many adorable little costumes tonight! And creative ones too!” You slowly and carefully slip out of your wings, laying them on the kitchen table. “I swear kids get more and more creative every year.”

“They most certainly do. Though I think most of them were awestruck by that little number you have on right now.” You grin and nod, looking back fondly on the sounds of awe from so many of the children when they saw the fairy. Jack makes his way over to you after hanging his hat, pulling you into his arms as he gazes down at you with such fondness. “I know I certainly have a hard time keeping my eyes and hands off of you. You look amazing in this, Sugar.”

“Your money looks good on me, don’t it?” You grin up at him and he groans.

“Sweetheart, if things like this are what you buy whenever you get my permission to use my card, hell you can use it whenever you’d like. You surely will get no complaints from me.” You grin, making a kissy face at him and he obliges with a chuckle, leaning in to press his lips tenderly to yours as his mustache tickles at your lip. His lips move languidly against yours, savoring the taste and feel of you as he arms tighten oh so slightly around you. You let out a delicate moan into his mouth, your arms reaching up around his neck to play with the hair that curls at his nape. You love those little curls, always so soft.

When he breaks the kiss, looking down on you with that charming smile, your heart melts and you fall for him all over again. “Penny for your thoughts there gorgeous?” he asks after several long moments of you looking at him silently. You blink a few times, coming back to reality from a daydream of a little family with a cowboy, his wife, and a few little kids. Heat floods your cheeks and you laugh nervously, shaking your head.

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Now Sugar, you know I know you better than that. Where did you wander off to just now?”

You bite your lip, wondering if you should tell him just what had been on your mind tonight. Well, it had been on your mind far beyond tonight, but it was especially strong tonight, what with all the little gremlins coming to visit you. You decide to pony up and face the music. You’d have to eventually, so why not now? “I was thinking…about kids, Jack.” His brow creases in confusion.

“Well it is Halloween, Sugar. We’ve been handlin’ kiddos all night.”

“No Jack not like that. Seeing you with Gloria, it made me… want something. Something like that, like her, with you.” Your voice tapers off, knowing this was a sensitive subject that rarely came up due to trauma he was still working through. That light smile that was on his face just moments before has fallen away to shock, and your cheeks flood with heat. “Forget I said anything, I’m sorry.”

“You mean it?” he asks, his voice soft as he watches you with one of the most serious looks you have ever seen on him. “Do you mean it? You want kids with me, a family?” His arms hold you tightly against him, his eyes begging for your answer.

“I… I do, Jack. I want a family with you. I want to call you my husband and raise our own little bunch of rugrats. And kids make you so happy, Jack. I wanna see that happiness every day. I want it with you, and no one else.” He keeps his eyes locked with yours, searching for any shred of uncertainty. Finally, he crashes his lips against yours, surprising you for a moment before you slowly start to kiss him back. This hadn’t been the reaction you were expecting, but you supposed it really wasn’t a bad one. When he breaks the kiss, he’s looking down at you with the most adoring of lights in his eyes.

“I want it with you too, Sugar. And I’m terrified about it, but I want it. I want you.”

You fall farther than you have ever fallen before, head over heels time and time again as you get lost in his eyes, so full of happiness and trepidation. “You have me Jack. Whenever you want me.”

“I want you now, Baby Doll.”

A playful grin works its way across your face. “Well then, cowboy, wanna help me out of these clothes? The corset is awfully hard to get off on my own.”

“Well now Darlin’, all you had to do was ask.” He grins as he ushers you upstairs. “What do you say to a shower to get this glitter off of you, hm?”

“How about a bath instead?” You turn to face him, pulling him down to your level by his string tie to whisper in his ear. “I wanna ride my cowboy tonight.” Jack groans, hands snapping to your hips as his pants immediately grow tighter.

“You little minx. If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll damn well get.” His eyes have already grown so dark as he watches you, hungry to have his lips all over you. And he would already, if you hadn’t painted yourself in all that damn glitter. “Let me go start drawing the bath, then we’ll get you out of those clothes.” He grins like a kid on Christmas, moving past you to draw the water while you sit to take off the intricately laced shoes, tucking them in the closet. When you turn back around, Jack is back with an excited smirk on his face that makes your heart thrum in your chest. “Now, I think you know I prefer the look of you in nothing at all, followed very closely by my shirts and my shirts alone, but I think this look is a close contender.”

“Well, I think right now I’d prefer us both in a little less clothing.”

“Now Darlin’, you do not gotta ask me twice. Turn around.” You do as instructed, turning so he can undo the strands of your corset, letting it fall to the ground as the ties come undone. He follows with the tie at your waist for the dress, slowly pushing it down your body until it pools at your feet, a puddle of lilac and gold. You step from it, now in just your panties as you turn to face him, and Jack groans at the sight of you in those elf ears and the pretty wig with magical makeup all over you. “I’m half tempted to ask you to keep the ears and wig on…” You giggle and shake your head.

“We can explore that some other night. Don’t wanna get it wet in the bath.” He grunts, agreeing as your hands make their way to his tie, slowly sliding the slip down, loosening it to the point where you can lift it over his head before setting it carefully on the dresser. It was a gift from his late father, and you took great care of it. Once you set it down, you return to undressing him, slowly undoing the buttons on his flannel as you keep your eyes locked on his. He has this subtle smirk he gets whenever you look at him like this, and it drives you absolutely wild.

“You know Darlin’, the sooner you get these clothes off of me, the sooner you can get to ridin’.” You shiver and grin, moving far more quickly now as you work to undress him. He slips his shirt off while you work with the absolutely massive belt buckle.

“This is excessive, I hope you realize.” He just grins as you finally get it undone, following with the button and zipper on his pants before pushing them and his boxers off, thankful he had removed his chaps while you were taking off your shoes. When the belt clanks to the ground, he kicks off his jeans and hooks his thumbs in your panties, drawing them down for you to step out of as you carefully take off the wig and ears, laying them next to his tie. His eyes rake over your body with a desire that you can almost feel, and you shiver as you make your way to the tub, now nicely full of steaming water. He had even added some bubbles, knowing how much you loved the lavender bath.

You step in, moaning softly as the water soothes your muscles, thanking whatever gods existed that Jack had put out for a decently sized tub. His chuckle is deep and husky as he follows you in, cock already standing proudly at attention as he eases in, locking eyes with you from across the tub. He holds a hand up, gesturing you to him with a single finger and you smirk, obliging him. You crawl into his lap, your legs straddling his hips and you can feel the underside of his cock rubbing against your cunt, filling you with an intense desire for him. Rocking your hips against him, you revel in the satisfaction of pulling a groan from him before his hands still your hips.

“Behave, Sugar,” he rasps in that low, sultry tone and you tremble in anticipation, weighing your options of acting like a brat versus behaving for the night. Deciding to behave, you smile and nod and he leans forward to kiss you gently before reaching over to grab the loofah and soap. You stay still in his lap as he slowly moves the scrub across your skin, watching every reaction on your face as he smooths over sensitive areas. Once he’s cleaned the glitter from you as best he can, he wets a cloth to wipe the soap from your skin before finally tracing his lips along your neck. You moan, letting your head fall back as his lips work their magic against your skin. He gives you little nips right above your pulse point and you shiver regardless of the warmth of the water. Unable to hold back anymore, you rock your hips against him with a small, needy whimper. You can feel it as he smirks against your neck, his cock twitching between your bodies.

“Need something, baby girl?” he murmurs against the shell of your ear and you whine, eyes snapping open as your nails find purchase at his shoulders.

“I need you. So bad.” Your voice is shaky, drawn tight with want and he chuckles before placing a kiss at the hollow behind your ear. A hand moves from its place on your hip, slowly cupping your mound and you roll your hips again.

“Have a little patience, Sugar. We’ll get there.” Fuck, he’s playing with you. He loves to make you squirm and beg before he absolutely destroys you. And tonight would prove no different. His thumb slowly parts your folds, seeking out that tender little bud of nerves and his smile only grows when you jerk against him as he presses on it. “Always so sensitive for me, aren’t you Baby Doll?” You whimper and nod, trying to grind against his hand but he pulls it away earning a frustrated groan from you. “Now now, what did I say?” Your eyes find his, and you see he’s actually waiting for a reply.

“B-Behave,” you whisper before pouting at him and he nods, leaving yet another kiss on your nose.

“That’s right. I’m gonna take care of you, I promise.” His thumb once more finds your clit and you toss your head back, your jaw slack as you accept the pleasure he gives you, trying to keep your hips still with a herculean effort. When little mewls of desperation begin to find their way past your lips, he turns his hand to ease a finger into you and you scratch at his chest, leaving little red lines against his pretty skin. “That’s it baby girl, gotta get you ready for me.” You nod furiously, wishing he would hurry up and get on with it. Jack’s fingers could work wonders, but tonight you want that cock inside you, and you want it now. He eases the second in, stoking the fire in your belly as he stretches you, his eyes never leaving your face as he curls his fingers just right, hitting that wonderful spot inside of you that has you singing out his name in pleasure.

“That’s it baby girl. Now, you wanna cum on my fingers or on my cock, hm?” You let out a cry that borders on a sob, shaking around his fingers.

“On your cock oh my God please!” He smirks at your desperate plea, slipping his fingers out of you before easing you down on his cock. You mewl at the stretch, burying your face against his neck as your hips slowly sink down until your seated fully against him, Jack bottomed out inside of you. He groans, his fingers digging into the skin of your waist as he fights to keep himself reigned in. You pepper little kisses over his neck before lifting your head just enough to whisper into his ear with one of the most sinful voices he has ever heard, “Can I move, Jackie?”

He hisses out a breath before he nods. “Ride me, Sugar. Show me what that pussy can do.” It’s all the order you need before you’re picking up your hips till he almost slips out of you before slowly setting them back down again. A low groan reverberates through his chest sending pleasant vibrations through your entire body. Your lips seek his out, pressing against them in a fervent kiss that’s far too much teeth, but neither of your care as your hips rock against his faster. The water sloshes in the tub, some splattering on the floor, but you’ll take care of that later. All that matters right now is Jack. You and Jack. And it feels so damn good your head is starting to spin.

As your hips start to stutter, Jack grabs them, aiding you in riding his cock, bottoming out with every thrust. He’s grunting and groaning and it mingles so beautifully with your whimpers and moans and pleas for more, it drives you wild. Using one hand to guide you as you buck against him, he moves the other to rub quick circles against your clit with his thumb, leaning his head down to lavish your neck with kisses and nips as he desperately tries to leave his mark on you. Your head falls back in pleasure and that coil in your stomach winds so tight, you’re dancing along the edge. When Jack’s lips brush against your ear, his husky growl of a voice begging you to cum for him, you don’t have a prayer of holding on, tipping over that edge into an ocean of euphoria. You cry out his name, nails digging into his skin as your walls clamp down around him earning a string of profanities from your cowboy. Your orgasm only encourages him, and he ruts into your faster, fucking you through it as he keeps you at that high.

“Oh Baby Doll, I’m gonna cum. Fuck, fuck, where do you want me Sugar. Where, hng-”

“Fill me up Jack,” you beg. “Fill me up with you, oh fuck!” You lean your head forward, teeth finding purchase in the skin of his neck, leaving your own mark. That, filled with you lovely begging voice is all Jack needs to find his own release. He groans out your name as he fills you, holding your hips firmly to his own as rope after rope of cum fills your pussy, his body twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm as your walls flutter around him. You collapse against him, boneless and satisfied as his arms relax around your waist. He rests his head on the edge of the tub as he pants, trying to get his breath back with you still seated on his softening cock.

“Sugar, you are the most glorious woman to ever grace my life.” His voice is deep and rich, painted with the pleasure of his release and it makes your heart stutter. “Please, for the love of all that’s holy in this world, never leave me.” His voice trembles almost imperceptibly, but you notice it all the same, lifting yourself up enough to look down at him. He’s staring at the ceiling, face drawn as he waits for you to reply.

“Jack Daniels, I would move mountains for you, you ain’t getting rid of me that easily.” You lean forward and rub your nose gently along his jaw before kissing at the hollow of his throat. “I love you, Jack, I’m not going anywhere so long as you’ll have me.”

“Marry me.” You freeze, not expecting those words, though this night had seen you say basically the same them several times already. You lean back again and this time, he’s staring at you with wide, vulnerable eyes. Vulnerability was not a color you often saw on Jack, and it makes your heart stutter. “Fuck I… I had a ring planned but it’s not here yet and I just… I know this ain’t exactly the most romantic of situations so I’ll get if you say no but-”

“Yes, Jack.” It’s his turn to freeze, his eyes locking back on yours.

“W-What?”

“Yes, Jack Daniels, I’ll marry you.” His heart hammers in his chest and he reaches up to cup your face, pulling it gently to him to meet your lips with his. The passion and love in the kiss takes your breath away and when he pulls back, you’re panting as if you’d just run a marathon. His cheeks are tinged pink and the smile on his face is so big, you wonder how it doesn’t hurt.

“I love you, Sugar, so damn much.”

“And I love you, Jack. Always will.” You roll your hips oh so gently against him, his softened cock still inside you and he groans, hands moving back to your hips. “Now what do you say, Jack? First round as fiancés?” Your cowboy lets out a growl before his lips are back on yours. By the end of the night, he’d have you forgetting your own name, and you couldn’t wait.


End file.
